Total Drama Miski Island
by TheGamingMonkey2002
Summary: Welcome! Apparently Chris is in jail *again*, but the show will go on! We have a new host, new contestants, and new challenges! This season will have the drama, the humor, the relationships! [First fic, so be easy on me. Apps are closed. Currently at three episodes]
1. Apps Man APPS

Hi my name is the TheGamingMonkey and this is going to be my first fanfic sooo this is going to be good, anyways please don't make fun of my writing and no flames. So this SYOC fanfic the app is down below and please don't send in mary and gary sues, they're can only be 10 boys and 10 girls I can't say i'm a awesome updater since I'm a hard working girl for school so just go easy on me.

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age:

Stereotype:

Skin Color:

Body Type[height,weight,body shape,etc]:

Hair Color/Style:

Eye Color:

Fears:

Normal Clothes:

Pjs:

Swimwear:

Personality:

Bio:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Relationship:

If yes,with who:

Good things about them:

Bad things about them:

Who would be their friend:

Who would be their enemy:

Reaction to winning:

Reaction to being 2nd:

Reaction to being in the top 3:

Reaction to being voted off first:

Reaction to being just voted off:

Other:

Audition Tape:

Anything else I missed:

FYI my OC is the host so send in those OCs and some challenges too because I have a hard time coming up with those,GamingMonkey Out!


	2. THANK LORD FINALLY

THANK LORD FINALLY WE CAN START[we are the champions play in the background]well not really but we have enough characters,so say yay yay Yay YAY! ok ok so here is the list.

Girls:

Rebecca Stone-The Aspiring Rock Star

Shauna Genia-The Klutzy Dancer

Alice Wilof-The Silent Musician

Jessica Blossom-The Hot Chick

Pandora Stevenson-The Mysterious Emo

Katherine Denvers-The Cool Gal

Alexandria Colby-The Cheshire Cat

Twyla Tate-The Amateur DJ

Piper Gastlen-The Creative Genius

The Shadow-The Evil Doppelganger

Boys:

Chance McNulty-The Ultra-Optimist

Scar Xaren-The Rainbow Monster

Ritchie Hernandez-The Cool Nerd

Tad Motes-The Handsome Loner

Calvin Drakes-The Cautious Artist

Nathan Stonewall-The Hero

Preston Price-The Too Serious

Joshua Caulfield-The Unbroken Player

Daikon Smiles-The Punkish Party Dude

Marcus Colby-The Chameleon

So this is the list and the intro[not the real chapter]will maybe be posted tomorrow or Thursday and sorry for the people who didn't get in[puts on awesome armor]plz don't kill people who got in,dance in your underwear and be happy and who knows maybe you'll meet some old contestants but anyways Be happy,still read the story,review,annnnnnnd yea

I Like Potatos :)


	3. Intro Intro

**Hey guys so this the intro and I must warn you THIS IS NOT THE FIRST CHAPTER JUST THE INTRO[not the theme song ether you can just image that yourself cause I'm lazy and don't want to make it...but maybe will sometime soon]so here it is.P.S. I learned how to Bold yay**

**I do not own Total Drama Island[though if I did, Cody and Sierra would be together and also alot of other ships]**

Starts with my OC standing on a familiar dock,she is a 21 year old, she is wearing no makeup, has not too dark Brown skin,Black eyes,Black hair with Yellow highlights made into a big braid,and is wearing a Red shirt with the Mario hat and mustache,Black cargo shorts,Black and White converse,and a Black beanie, and my friend's OC,he's 20 years old, has a dark pale skin, Brown eyes,Black bed hair, wearing a Blue shirt with beige khakis shorts,Blue and Black shoes,and a cooking robe, standing beside her "Hey all you Total Drama lovers I'm JhaJha Moore but I like Deo better and this is my friend Tyler, say hi Ty" said Deo

"Hey Guys whassup"

"Ok guys you must be wondering WHERE THE HECK IS CHRIS AND CHEF! Well I'll tell you that Chris is back in jail for I don't know maybe a long time because he dang on,left teens on A ISLAND THAT WAS ABOUT TO EXPLODE ON PAHKITEW ISLAND!"

"Deo calm down"

"K thanks Ty,anyways I'm going to be the new host and Tyler here is going to be the new chef,but may I tell you guys that he is not so good of a cook as chef was"

"No I am not"

"Exactly, so this season will have the drama,the romance,the humor,and really everything else total drama it will also have some familiar and new challenges, new staff, and will take place on a new island called Miski island, Ty tell them more"

"Ok,apparently most of the contestants are the nice,friendly,or cool nature but their are some mean people,so this will maybe a good season cause this island is still filled many kinds of mayhem since the producers wanted to keep mutians and all that crap also with some robots and explosives and I will make the best food for it...that won't end up good"

"Ok thanks for that Ty, so that'ts all we have to say other than this is going to be a good season,oh and one last thing,don't think I'm not as crazy as Chris because I can be,as you'll see here"[presses a button on a remote]

!BOOM!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"[Tyler goes flying in the water]

"...Whoa that was AWESOME!Sorry Ty,so as you from that this going to be awesome so I see you guys there Bye"[Deo waves bye then walks away]

**There, so now you guys know who the Host and Chef is, so this is going to be good,I can't say when this is going to updated but I can promise it's going to be updated this month so don't worry and to keep track you may want to I don'i know favorite and follow just in case and I will see you guys plz I love to hear you advise**

**I Like Potatos :]**


	4. Meet the Peeps:Part 1

**Hello everybody how you doin cause I'm doin good,anyways as I told you guys I was going to update this month and here it is, oh and this took a while because my friend Pyrocatz keep on bothering me about editing the grammar and saying "MICROSOFT WOOOOOOORD" and I'm just like "Screw grammar" so here is the thing you guys been waiting for...THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

The show is starting with the sun in the middle of the sky meaning it is in the afternoon with Deo at the dock with Tyler holding a clipboard on a new island,new dock,new day,and soon to be new contestants. Deo starts to talk"Hey Total Drama Lovers,I believe that's Chris says ok, so if you guys seen the intro you should know Tyler and me,say hi Ty"

"Heyo guys welcome to the first episode"

"And if you don't well, I'm the new host and Tyler is the new chef, so anyways for that, the boats with the contestants should be coming" Multiple boats with some of the season 1,2,and 3 contestants comes but speeds away "Yeah, if you thought those were the contestant, HA!, you have another thing coming"

"Ok then so we have a clipboard with the new vic- I mean contestants, actually no I don't,they are victims, but they are here for the battle for 1 million dollars, and in for a surprise because some of them are expecting Chris because they don't read no gosh dang intro, anyways lets get this show started on TOTAL DRAMA MISKI ISLAND!"

_-INTRO PLAYS-[You can image it until I maybe make it]_

The same place is taken place

Deo starts to talk"So lets get this show started, Ty the clipboard"

"Here you go"Tyler gives the clipboard to Deo

"So lets start ok ummm please welcome Rebecca Stone, The Aspiring Rock Star" A very good looking boat shows up with a 16 year old African American girl who is a tall 5'6 ft, has a big chest, Red and Yellow hair, Hazel eyes, Black jacket with a England flag shirt, some Black shoes, Black pants, black gloves, a Red flame guitar hanging on her back, and to top it off some flaming earrings. Suddenly the boat comes to a stop, Rebecca hops off and walks to Deo "Rebecca how you doin girl, looking good"

"Doing Good Thanks For Asking But Um Were's Chris?"

"Ok, first off try to keep it down and second off Chris is not here and before you ask why, he is in jail"

"Oh ok sorry for the talking I tend to be loud"

"Yeah I can tell,anyways please go stand over there" Deo points to the other end of the dock and Rebecca walks there "So anyways let's give it up for Chance McNulty, wow that is a weird last name, The Ultra-Optimistic" Another boat comes with a 16 year old pale boy who short about 5'3 maybe[according to yahoo for short size] and skinny,has short,messy,dark Red hair,bright Blue eyes,a dark Blue denim jacket with some dark Gray jeans,a black and white striped shirt,and some Burgundy High-Top converse boots and he walks off the boat"Hey Nulty how you doing man"

"Doing good ready for anything and for anyone,to make new friends,to face new challenges oh and I watched the intro so I know that Chris is not going to be here" says Nulty with a very big smile

"Well they weren't lying about you being ultra-optimistic, well go stand over there by Rebecca,Nulty" Nulty goes stand by Rebecca

"Hey I'm Chance, nice to meet you"

"Sup I'm Rebecca"

**Confessional Box**

**Chance: Rebecca looks nice but of course everyone looks nice, and friendly in their own way**

**-Static-**

**Rebecca: Ok he's seems nice but please don't tell me he's really a ultra-optimistic**

**End of Confessional**

"He's going to be the annoying one isn't he, Tyler" says Deo

"Yep pretty much"

"Well crap, anyways who do we have neeeeext, oh ok so we have the wonderful Shauna Genia, The Klutzy Dancer" A boat appears with a 16 year old tan girl who is a normal height and thin but curvy,has brown but dyed purple and it's very long and in a ponytail down to her butt, a Red t-shirt,dark Purple sweatpants, and Black sandals. Shauna hops of the boat "Shauna, hey you really don't look like your ready to dance at all"

"I don't hmm really didn't notice but hey I'll dance in anything but onto something else umm is Chris here?"

"Oh my gosh,Chris is not here he is in jail, watch the intro"

"Oh I did"

"Then you should, you know what screw it, go stand next to the others Shauna" Shauna happily runs to the others "Oh my gosh when are we going to have some bad people here?"

"There probably won't be, everybody will be just dandy" says Chance

"Nulty, shut up ok,so we have Scar Lucifer Xaren, that is a long name, The Rainbow Monster"A boat appears with a extremely pale 19 year old man who is a good 6'2 and to the looks of it has razor sharp teeth,a good toned and muscular body,he has Black Sclera and slit yes silt pupils,his right eye Green with Red streaks and left Red with blue streaks,he has medium spiky bushy hair which is muilt-colored of Green, Red, Black, Blue,he wears a chain short with Black skinny jeans and fancy dress shoes,a cloak that covers his shirt and goes down to his shoes and has a collar that surrounds his neck with a necklace of a dragon and phoenix fighting with a dragon fruit in the middle[Made from a muilt-colored gem], and finally he has headphones and he silently walks off the boat[wow that is a lot to type] "Yo, hey, Scar um nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too and I know where to go" Scar walks to the others but stands a least 2 feet away from them, while everyone just stares at him

**Confessional Box**

**Scar: I like to be away from people sometimes, but doesn't mean all the times and doesn't mean people should stare, it's rude[Scar says while slightly frowning]**

**End of Confessional**

"O-k then anyways who do we have next we have Alice Wilof, The Silent Musician" In the distance comes a boat with a 16 year old pale girl who is 5'2 and skinny,has Brown hair tied up into a ponytail,with a Red sweater,jeans,and shoes, has a saxophone case,and also looks pretty terrified on the boat and as soon as the boat stops Alice ran off at Sonic speed and behind Tyler shivering "Um Alice are nervous to be here or something?" Alice comes up to Deo's ear and whispers that she is scared of boats "Oh ok well anything you like to say to everyone else?" Alice takes out her sax and plays a small solo and stops to look at Deo "Yeah um don't know how to respond to that but why don't you go stand by the others" Alice slowly walks to the others carrying her sax case

"Hey I'm Rebecca, nice saxophone that you got there, as you can see I play guitar" Rebecca shows her guitar at Alice and Alice smiles at her

**Confessional Box**

**Rebecca: Alice seems nice, she'll probably make a good allie or friend even**

**End of Confessional**

"Anyways lets get this on with so next is Ritchie Hernandez, The Cool Nerd, wow really didn't know nerds could be cool" Just as Deo finished talking a boat pulled up with a tan 16 year old boy who is 5'10 and has an average body but nothing shrimpy, has Brownish Red faux kind of hair,and he has about the same clothes Topher had[strange isn't it]and he walks coolly off the boat "Yo Rit how you doin Bruh"

"Why did you accept me, do you hate me, did my mom beg you, or do you just hate teens in all total"

"Um no I just thought it would be nice to have you here"

"Well then this better be worth it then" and Ritchie just walks off and stands next to Scar "...um hey...dude"

"Greetings friend" says Scar and then looks away

"So then lets continue so next we have Jessica Blossom, The Hot Chick,and why do I feel gay for saying that title" the boat pops up to the dock that had a 16 year old peach girl who is 5'8 and her body is shaped like a model,has Black hair put into a braid with multiple flowers in it and it's draped over her right shoulder,Blue eyes,and is wearing a Purple empire waist dress with Beige Victorian boots and she walks out with a flow in her steps "Hello Jessica looking very beautiful today"

"Thank you, but where is Chris"

"FOR THE LOVE OF-DOES ANYBODY READ THE INTRO, HE IS IN JAIL!"

"...ok just asked" Jessica said while walking away to the others and stand between Ritchie and Scar "Hey cuties" Jessica said to both of them.

"Ummmm hey" Ritchie said sweating bullets.

"Hello Jessica, nice to meet you" Scar said not showing any attraction to Jessica which made her confused and annoyed.

**Confessional Box**

**Jessica: Ok why isn't the cloak boy not falling for my beautfulness**

**-Static-**

**Scar: I'm not really a dater anymore so I really don't care for her looks**

**End of Confessional**

"Ok before you flirt the boys off Jessica, let's get the others here, so next is Tad Motes, The Handsome Loner, wow isn't this name just interesting" the next boat shows up with a 17 year old tan crossed with white boy who is like 5'8 and has a skinny body with a light six pack, Black and Red spiky hair, Blue eyes, comic book shirt,jeans,and Black hi-top shoes and he jumps off the boat"Hey dude what's going on,and I see that you are a fellow comic book lover as Tyler and me are too"

"Cool that's awesome so you're the new host,cool"

"Yep so if you can go stand over there with the others that would sweet"

"Ok dude awesome" Tad walks over to stand next to Ritchie "Hey dude I'm Tad, awesome to meet you"

"Ritchie, nice to meet ya"

"Ok then so who next next next,um Pandora Stevenson, The Mysterious Emo, ohhhh mysterious" another boat comes with a 16 year old very pale girl who is a good 5'4 and has skinny small build and bust and has dark long scars on her arm from cutting herself when she was younger,she had dark Black emo hair with a bang completely covering her left eye and it has navy Blue highlights,has small round pale Blue-Gray eyes,A red tee shirt with a large iron-on pair of headphones in a darker shade of red, black thin jeans, a black sweater with a deep v-neck, red and black checkered socks, converse high-tops that are red on the top and purple on the bottom, a dark gray shawl around her neck, a black fedora, a chunky black bracelet, a black studded belt, a black studded watch, black headphones around her neck, and a black bag with a large white converse logo on it. Pandora walks off the boat slowly "Hey Pandora BTW nice name, how are you doin"

"I'm doing fine just really don't want to be here"

"Me too girly" says Ritchie.

"Ok then, sorry you got picked you guys but hey you may win a million dollars" says Deo.

"Hmm point"

"True"

"Ok so please go stand over there" Pandora walks over to stand by Chance.

"Hey my name is Chance, nice to meet you hope we become friends" Chance says with a big smile.

"Wait what?"

**Confessional Box**

**Pandora: I have only been here for like 5 minutes and he already wants to become friends, oh boy, something tells me he's going to be a bother**

**End of Confessional**

"Don't worry about him, he's really optimist anyways I'm Shauna, an amazing dancer" says Shauna while striking a ballet pose.

"Ok then nice meet you two" Pandora says while moving a little bit away from them.

"Ok now we have Calvin Drakes, The Cautious Artist, well then" a boat came with aboard a 17 year old white with slightly pale skin,he is 5'9 and lean but muscular,has Black shaggy uncombed medium hair midway down his neck,dark Blue eyes, Dark Blue Long-Sleeve shirt, Black (Non restricting) Skinny-Jeans, Gray Sneakers, a belt with several bottles of Spray-Paint attached to it, and a Gray Beanie"Cal, sup dude, what goes on man"

"Oh nothing just glad to be here and ready for some challenges"

"Well ok then, just go stand over there next to the others" Calvin walks over next to Rebecca and Alice.

"Hey I'm Calvin, nice to meet you guys" Calvin stuck out his hand and Rebecca shook it.

"Yo I'm Rebecca, good to see you and this is Alice but so far as I know she doesn't talk much" Alice just plays one happy note on her saxophone and gives Calvin a smile.

**Confessional Box**

**Calvin: Yes, two allies...maybe so far, that's good, you know so we can help each get farther in the game but they're just two, wonder if anyone else would like me?**

**End of Confessional**

"Um Deo, this is getting very long" says Tyler

"Oh ok, so anyways we will continue this next tine because this is getting very long so we'll see you guys later, bye" Deo waves goodbye to the camera.

**Hey guys sorry to leave you guys hanging but this was getting too long for me, but don't worry I'll have maybe enough time on Saturday to make part 2, but all depends on what my parents are planing on doing,so what else, oh yea plz review, I'll love to hear what you guys think of the chapter and some hints please, cause I'm just a 13 year old making fanfics and the fact that this is my first one, so if you want the chapters to be better give me hints, tips, even a tutorial I don't care just give me something and also follow and favorite the story to keep up with it, so see ya.**

**I Like Potatos :)**

**P.S. Try to see how many times the words "anyways" and "so" was said in this chapter :)**


	5. Meet the Peeps:Part 2

**Hello again guys how are you doing, sorry for not updating on the weekend but my parents took us to the crab festival ,then after that I got to go up with my dad[cause my parents are divorced] and got to hang out with him for the rest of the weekend and I can't update up there because my Wii U won't let me into my account[dang it!]and the fact that it's exam week[sarcastic yays in the background]anyways here we go Part 2 of Meet The Peeps**

* * *

_Last time on TOTAL DRAMA, the first 10 contestants were introduced...that's really it, but anyways welcome to TOTAL DRAMA MISKI ISLAND_

_-Intro Plays-_

As continued from last time, we are at the same place at a little bit into the evening, about 4 or 5 p.m, and Deo, Tyler, and the contestants are at the new dock then Deo begins to talk "Welcome back ladies and gentlemen but not including you mean bad men, who are are mean to girls and their bodies too**[If you get what I mean, trying to keep this T rated]**, so we are back here to meet the other 10 contestants but let's meet the ones already here like Rebecca"

"YO!"

"Ok my ears, Chance"

"Hello Everyone!" says Chance in a really happy voice

"OMG my ears, Shauna"

"Hey everybody"

"Scar"

"Greetings"

"Alice"

-Plays a Saxophone solo-

"O-K still don't know how to respond to that, Ritchie"

"Hey dudes, why am I here?" says Ritchie in a Mono tone voice

"Cheer up man, anyways Jessica"

"~Hiiiiii~"

"Tad"

"Sup guys, your all awesome"

"Pandora"

"Hello" says Pandora in a low voice

"And Calvin"

"Hi guys"

"So now that's over, I have a clipboard with the last of the contestants and lets get this started with, ok then we first up Katherine Denvers, The Cool Gal, ok then" the good looking boat comes back again**[hey boat]**with a 18 year old Peach girl and is 5'8 ft, thin but curvy, has Brown hip length and somewhat spiky hair, Red eyes, a light Blue jean jacket with an Orange shirt under it, Black jeans and boots, with also Black shades and gloves, when the boat stops Katherine jumps off "Sup Katherine what go on"

"Not much but call me Kat, nerd" Kat walks to the others

"Wait, did that girl just call me a nerd?"

"Hey I'm Chance, great to meet you" Chance said Optimistically, sticking out his hand

"Yea out of the way loser" Rebecca shoves him out of the way and stands next to Rebecca

"Ok um no problem" Chance said nervously but returns to being happy

Rebecca decided to introduce her self "Hey I'm Rebecca good to meet ya"

"Kat, sup girl"

"Doing good, you?"

"Good too"

**Confessional Box**

**Katherine: Rebecca seems cool enough maybe there will be some cool, but who knows, depends**

**End of Confessional**

"Ok let us continuuuue, so next is Nathan Stonewall, The Hero, wow interesting title" The second boat comes with a 18 year old Caucasian boy, is 6'2 ft and has a muscular and dashing body, Black well-kept chin length and spikes in the front hair, Green eyes, a White button-down shirt which is showing his Black T-shirt with Tan khakis, Brown loafers, a Rolex and Sliver/Red sport shades, as the boat stops he walks off coolly "Sup Nathan, doing good?"

"I'm doing just fine but please call me Nate or TheDragonSlayer, ether one is good"

"Ok Nate, well you know where to stand" Nathan nods and walks to the others to stand next to Alice

"Hi I'm Nate, nice to me you" and all Alice do is stare at him with a slight blushing forming "Um you don't much do you, well that's fine, nice to meet you anyways"

**Confessional Box**

**Alice: -Has a huge red blush forming on her face-**

**End of Confessional**

"I think I know what's going on with Alice but I'm not going to spoil it for anybody, now next we have Twyla Tate, The Amateur DJ" the 3rd boat comes with a 16 year old Mocha Brown girl who is 5'1, she is a good medium size with big hips, has Dark Ash Blonde hair that goes dip-dyed ends of shades of Red and Purple with a curled fringe, light Green eyes, and is wearing a Blue and White striped tank top under a light Blue cat ear hoodie, Black jean shorts, Lavender stripped knee socks, and Purple and Black checkered slip on Vans, and as the boat lands she runs off the boat "Twy, what's up chick"

"Oh nothing, just can't wait to get started but I really tired"

"Well good for you because it's getting too late for the challenge, so it will begin tomorrow"

"Good, whelp I think I know where to stand" Twyla walks over to Katherine who starts to talk in a snarky voice

"Where you got that jacket from, a nerd convention"

"Actually no, it was an anime convention and I'll let you know I was DJ-ing at that convention, bet you never did that huh now did you" Twyla said in the same snarky voice with a smile

**Confessional Box**

**Kat: Oh no she didn't[has a mad face forming]**

**End of Confessional**

"HEY you don't talk to me like that"

"Ok ok break it up, we still got to get this going, so who we have next is Preston Price, The Too Serious, oh boy" the 4th boat comes with a 17 year old Pale Tan-ish boy who is 6'6 with a athletic yet skinny body, has Stephan Black hair,a black polo with a 2 stripes that are gold going to one shoulder to the bottom of his shirt**(no number on his sleeve)**,Dark blue jeans,Black Aviator's that's so dark you cant see his eye color,Black combat boots,and sliver dog tag and a sliver watch, and he walks off the boat when it stops "Hey Preston, glad to see you"

"Hey, good to be here, I'm just kinda sad that my boyfriend didn't get in" Preston says as he's walking to the others

"Gu-wa-ta-th-wa, um uh boyfriend, oh gosh no he's gay" Preston stands next to Pandora and they both look at each other and wave and look away without saying anything, both already knowing that they didn't want to be there ether. "Well um ok so um next we have Alexandria Colby**[My friend's 1st OC]**, The Cheshire Cat, hey Alice your friend from wonderland is here" the 5th boat comes with a 16 year old Peach white girl, who has a thin hourglass body, has long blonde hair in a ponytail, dark olive colored eyes,green t-shirt with a denim jacket on top, wears a pair of beige shorts and green sneakers and as the boat stops she jumps off and tries to fly in slow motion[the song "I believe I can fly" plays in the background]but then flops down on the ground resulting as a belly flop and then shoots straight up doing a half circle wave.

"Haiiiiiiiiiiiii" Alex says with a big smile

"Um hi um, what was that moment you was having there?" Deo says with a weird-ed out look on her face

"I have no idea" she says in a very happy voice

"Well um ok so can you go stand over plz" Alex walks over next to Chance and starts to talk

"Hey I'm Alex, great to meet you"

"I'm Chance exciting to meet you, want to be friends"

"OK"

"Oh my gosh Tyler, we have two manics"

"Don't worry we'll be good"

"Ok Ty, so next we have-OH GOSH NO-Marcus Colby**[My friend's 2nd OC]**, The Chameleon" the 6th boat comes with a 18 year old light Tan boy who is fairly muscular, has dark brown hair that is somewhat messy, dark olive colored eyes, and is wearing a red t-shirt with the word YOLO on it, a pair of blue jeans and black shoes "Uh hey Marcus, so you don't happen to be the brother of Alex huh"

"Yes I am, hey Alex" Marcus waves to Alex

"Hey Bro!" says Alex waving back

"Hey don't worry, I'm more calmer then Alex"

"Oh thank gosh we got enough manics so far, anyways you know where to stand" Marcus walks over to stand next to Alex and gives her a side hug which she returns "Aw that's cute, ok going on, so now is Piper Gastlen, The Creative Genius" the 7th boat comes and aboard it has a 17 year old White-ish Tan girl who is 5 and a half feet tall, has super curly Raven Black hair, Brown eyes, Black shoes, leggings, a Pink T shirt, and to top it off has a dragon piercing on her right ear and 5 normal ones on her left ear, when the boat stops, she starts to walk off "Hello Piper, nice to meet you"

"Good to meet you too on this fine day" Piper walks over next to Scar

"Well that was short"

**Confessional Box**

**Piper: I really have time for conversations right now since I planing to create an evil-I mean good plan to make as many pawns-Uh friends to get far, heh heh[shows a cheesy smile]**

**End of Confessional**

"So now next we have Joshua Caulfield, The Unbroken Player, uh really don't know what that means" the 8th boat is on it's way with a 18 year old white boy who is 5'11, has a muscular thin body, Brunette Faux Hawk Fade hair, Green emerald, Black sleeveless hoodie, White T-shirt with all 32 NFL Team Logos, Gray long-sleeve 'Under Armor' shirt, Blue jeans with a belt, and Red and Black Jordan shoes, when the boat slows down, he jumps off with a back-flip and lands it "Well well well, that's quite an entrance Joshua, how are you doing today"

"Thank you very much but um where's Chris"

"Yep, been a while since someone asked that, he's in jail" Deo said with a sigh

"Oh ok"

"Well then, if you can stand over there we can continue" Joshua nods and walks over to Jessica

"~Hi Joshie~" said Jessica with a flirty voice

"Uhh hi there heh"says Joshua in a nervous yet confident face

"Oh boy, I know she's something but that word is a little inappropriate for a PG-13 show, but let's continue on with the next person...ok this is a weird name The Shadow, The Evil Doppelganger...again strange name, I just wanted to bring that back for a minute" the 9th boat appears with a 18 year old Pale girl, who is about 5'5 with a thin body, has Black hair with dark Purple streaks in a messy ponytail, has eerie Green eyes, and is wearing a tight-fitting leather coat with a dark Purple triangle insignia on the chest, dark long pants, and Black calf-high boots, when the boat stops she doesn't just walk out, she kicks a hole in the boat wall and jumps out "Hey um Shadow, welcome to the island, thanks for the hole in the boat"

"Don't give me that cheery act cause all I can say you made a good choice and mistake of adding me to the island" Shadow says as she is gripping on Deo's shirt

"H-How?"

"Good because if you didn't I would have hunt you down and Bad because I'm down right evil" Shadow let go of Deo's shirt and walked to stand next to Ritchie

"O-Ok so um let's continue, the last person is a young fellow called Daikon Smiles, The Punkish Party Dude" the last boat comes up with a 18 year old white boy who is 6'3, is very skinny and has little muscle, has dark Brown hair that is like an Emo fringe, Chocolate Brown eyes, and is wearing Black skinny jeans, a plain White T-shirt, converse, a Red beanie, and a Sliver lip ring, then when the last boat stops he speed walks off "Hey Daikon, how you doing man"

"I'm doing fine, wouldn't say great but doing fine"

"Well nice to meet you and just to let you know that you are the last person, so if you can go stand over there we can get started" Daikon walks over to stand next to Shadow, who growls at him and looks away while he's giving a confused look "Ok ladies and gentlemen, who you are standing with is now you competitors**[Rebecca and Scar looks at each other]**, your maybe friends**[Alex and Chance smile at each other]**, you future BF or GF**[Alice blushes and Nate smiles looking at each other]**, your Allies**[Ritchie and Pandora gave each other a fist bump]**, and even your enemy or rival**[Twyla and Kat give a competing face at each other]**and this is the island you'll be competing on, so welcome to TOTAL DRAMA MISKI ISLAND" gives a view of the island and of a bird having a stroke "So if you will me and Tyler on this golf cart we'll lead you to the cabins you'll be sleeping in, now come on let's go" Deo and Tyler drive off while the others walk and follow.

_-Switches to Woods-_

The contestants are almost to the cabins and some of them were talking

"So do you like...Pokemon?" Alex says in Chance and her's convention

"Um yea, it's a real good game I mean don't you love all the cute Pokemon"

"Yea I know right"

_-Switches to Pandora, Ritchie, and Scar's convo-_

"So did you guys want to come here" Asks Ritchie

"Nope, my sister forced me" says Pandora

"Well I did because I wanted some experience at something different but mostly because I needed the money and I'm mostly a Loner" Scar said

"Preach man" says both Pandora and Ritchie

_-Switches to Kat and Twyla's convo-_

"I'm better than you" says Kat

"No your not" says Twyla

"I am"

"Not"

"Am"

"Not"

"~Am~" Kat says smiling

"NOT" Twyla says while rolling her eyes

"Ok campers we are here" Deo says through the mic, and everyone just looks at the crappy cabins in complete shock of what they are going to be sleeping in for the rest of the season**[The cabins look like the ones from season one]**

"OK HECK NO, AM I SLEEPING IN THAT!" complains Jessica

"Whelp it's that or outside, with the mud, wild animals, and animal po-"

"OK OK TMI TMI!" yells Jessica

"So before you go to sleep, here are your teams that you'll be in, so first is

Alice

Alex

Chance

Nate

Scar

Pandora

Ritchie

Jessica

Marcus

and Twyla, you guys are **The Fire Monkeys**"

"SWEET!" yells Chance

and now here is the second team

Rebecca

Shauna

Kat

Tad

Calvin

Piper

Preston

Shadow

Daikon

and Joshua, you guys are **The Exploding Potatos**"

"Really...Potatos" asks Shadow

"Hey I like potatos don't judge, anyways so Monkeys at the left cabin and Potatos at the right, girls in one room and guys in another, get dressed and get to sleep, Good Night" Deo and Tyler drive away while the campers go into their rooms.

"Wow this room is cruddy" Rebecca says when she sees the room, the room is like the original cabin but with one more bed in the back sideways for one more camper.

"Just get use to it, my bed is the one in the back, NO ONE TOUCH IT!" says Shadow

"Ok girl, jeez" says Kat

"OMG A ROACH" yells Shauna while panicking on the top bunk from the roach on the floor

"I GOT IT" yells Rebecca killing the roach with her guitar "Well great, now I have to clean the guts off"

"Ew girl" Kat said in a disguised voice

"Come on girls, let's just get dressed and go to bed" say Shauna calming down and climbing down from the bed

"She's right, we need the sleep" says Piper

"Right" says all the girls, and the same thing was happening with all the others, except the fact that the boys were having a burping competition, so after awhile everyone went to sleep and Deo and Tyler was in the trailer planing the rest of the first challenge

"So Ty, this is looking pretty good"

"But how are we going to get them in the water"

"Oh you'll find out" Deo says smiling then she turns to the camera "What will the first challenge be? What kind of relationships will be made? And will the campers keep their cool from the madness tomorrow? Well find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA MISKI ISLAND!

"Haiiiiii everybody-oh wait is the episode over" says Alex popping out of nowhere

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!"

"DA**IT ALEX, come back to bed" Marcus said dragging her

"Wait for me" Chance says riding away on a Pink alpaca

"WTH...UHHHHHH...ok then yea, see you guys later" Deo said with a shocked mixed with confused face

* * *

**O.M.G, this took so freakin long so here you guys go and won't be able to update from Monday to like Wednesday but I'm not promising anything, all I know that I'm not going to ditch this Fanfic ever, so don't worry oh and here is the teams if you didn't get them.**

**The Fire Monkeys:**

**Alice**

**Alex**

**Chance**

**Nate**

**Scar**

**Pandora**

**Ritchie**

**Jessica**

**Marcus**

**Twyla**

* * *

**The Exploding Potatos:**

**Rebecca**

**Shauna**

**Kat**

**Tad**

**Calvin**

**Piper**

**Preston**

**Shadow**

**Daikon**

**Joshua**

**So there you guys go plz read and review, tell me what you think and don't forget to favorite and follow to keep up with this and again sorry for the long time but I need to plan out so clam down also check out PyroCatz, the owner of Alex and Marcus, she is my close friend and is very awesome, so see you guys later**

**P.S. if one of you guys can make fan art for this fanfic that would be awesome**

**I Like Potatos :] LOL**


	6. Cannon Baaaaaall!

**Hello again guys, welcome back so this is going to be the first challenge and I'm not going to tell you what it is but the title is a hint, so that's all about the challenge but now about the updating, I'm am soooooo sorry for not telling you about me not updating for a while because me and my family went on a trip to Orlando and I was going update at the hotel but hey look at that there was no WiFi so I could not tell you guys so again so very sorry about that, so anyways here we go.**

**P.S. If one of you guys can make Fan Art for the story like the campers or team logos, that would be so awesome, just PM me the link if you do.**

* * *

_Last time on TOTAL DRAMA MISKI ISLAND, all 20 campers were introduced with some friendships and rival-ships made, the campers were also showed where they will be sleeping and not everyone was happy about it and now they sleep with a challenge coming up tomorrow, what will the challenge be? Who will be eliminated? What will be the outcome of all of this, find out on TOTAL DRAMA MISKI ISLAND!_

_-Intro-_

As the sun rises, the animals wake up stretching, the sharks eat their morning seagulls, and the campers are sleeping soundly snoring, shows the Fire Monkeys girls all sleeping normally while Alex is in the weirdest sleeping position ever, but not for long, Deo and Tyler shows up in the golf cart and Deo presses a blow horn button-BAAAAAAAAAAAAAM-all the Monkey girls are ether shocked like Jessica, fell out of the bed like Alex, or still asleep like Twyla "Wake up everybody time for the challenge of the day!"

"WHAT THE HECK, I'M TRYING TO GET MY BEAUTY HERE YOU IDIOT!" says Jessica, who is in her light Purple nightgown, yelling and throwing her pillow out the window at Deo, who dodged it**[Like a boss]**.

"She gotta point man could at least warned us last night that you was waking us up this early, that woulda been awesome" says Tad, in his Batman T-shirt and Red boxers, looking out the window and rubbing his eyes.

"What are you talking about it's only 6:30am in the morning but anyways get dressed in your bating suit because this is going to be a water challenge and come out and hurry up too so we can get this over with" all the campers groan except Twyla, who is still sleeping, and starts to get dressed up except for Alice, Pandora, and Alex who are staring at the sleeping Twyla thinking of a way to wake her up.

"She didn't wake up to the blow horn, which was pretty loud, you think we are going to be able to wake her up the old fashion way?" ask Pandora looking at Alice who just shrugs then Pandora shakes Twyla softly, Nothing, a little harder, Nothing, then she uses as much force as she cans and even slaps her hard on the arm and still nothing but her hand scratching her back and going limp again.

"Well good luck you guys I'm going to meet the others" says Jessica walking to the door in her Pink bikini, brushing her hair with a brush.

"Wait aren't you going to help us out here" ask Pandora

"Yea right you guys are on your own on this, later" Jessica says walking out the door and slamming it

"Well now what are we going to do?" ask Pandora and Alice puts a hand on her chin thinking

"Oh wait, I got an idea, wait here" says Alex then she walks to her suit case as starts to open it. All the campers are standing outside in their bating suits, waiting for everyone to come out.

"Ok so all we are waiting for is the last of the Fire Monkeys, so where are th-"

"WHAT THE-" yells Pandora for the first time-POOOF-a giant pink alpaca balloon fills up the girl Fire Monkey cabin room and the last boy Fire Monkey, Marcus, was just walking out and saw it and sighed "Oh boy, here we go" and took out two aspirin to take them then walked to the others.

"Um what is going on, what the heck is this" ask Deo who is so confused and giving the "what" meme motion with her arms

Pandora poking her head out the left part of being between the balloon and door with a not amused face says "I am just as confused as you are, Deo"

Alex and Twyla stick their heads out the other side "Its my alpaca balloon, I brought it because do you know how easy it is to pack a balloon" Alex says smiling.

"All I want to know is why am I up this early, I mean it's not even 7:00 yet" Twyla says yawning and is quite annoyed but not too much.

"Well then when you guys get um 'this' under control, get your bathing suits on and meet us at the mess hall, ok?" Deo says while still trying to sink in what just happened, they all agreed and when back into the cabin while the alpaca balloon began to deflate "Ok everybody else follow me to the mess hall, Tyler you wait for the others, let's go" Deo drove away while the others were following along. In the mess hall everyone was enjoying the terrible breakfast of some subtenant that Tyler made, and after like 10 minutes the rest came, Pandora when to sit down by Scar and Ritchie.

"So, what exactly happened in the cabin with the giant Pink thing" ask Ritchie poking at his 'food'.

"It was an Alpaca apparently and we was trying to wake up Twyla because she is a heavy sleeper and Alex had a genus idea to use her balloon" Pandora said sarcastically, looking at her whole meal stuck to her fork, while Scar's was moving away and he looked disgusted and freaked out.

_-Switches to Alex and Chance-_

"So you have a giant alpaca balloon, that is amazing" Chance said optimistically and smiling, not knowing that his food was crawling off the table.

"I know right, my brother got it for me for my birthday but he says he's regretting it now, man this bating suit is really embarrassing" says Alex laughing and playing with her food making a tower out of it.

**Confessional Box**

**Alex: Is this on[Taps camera leans] I guess so, anyways I loves alpacas, they're awesome ya know, next to dragons and Pokemon...Is it over**

**End of Confessional**

"Uh, you guys are such losers, you're such failures" Kat said walking pass them with a snarky look

"Hey, don't name us the results of what your birth" says Chance looking at Alex's tower, smiling

"WOAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HAHAHAHAHA" Alex says waving her left hand in the air and laughing, then Kat gave Chance a ticked look and slammed his head hard into Alex's tower making a huge mess, and then walks away smiling.

"Well that didn't go as expected" Chance said lifting his head up and laughing, wiping his face off and checking to make sure there wasn't any on his Black swim trunks

"Whelp there goes my tower, but dude I didn't know you make a comeback that good and funny" Alex says helping out Chance and wiping the food off her Black bikini.

"Hey, it's a skill, I've been told I am really funny"

"Attention campers, time to finish up your breakfast and to let's get going"

"I don't know if you can call this crap 'food', it's an abomination" Shadow said throwing her food away, and then walks out with the others to see Deo and Tyler ready to go on.

"Ok so we are going to go onto that mountain up there" Deo says pointing up to the tallest mountain on the island**[It looks like the one from season 1]**"That is where we are going to do the original cannon ball challenge from season 1, and yes there will be some returning challenges but there will be some new ones"

"Oh well that's just grand" Ritchie says in a sarcastic voice

"Yes it is, so let's get moving" Deo says driving away in the car with the others following along.

"This is going to suck" Scar says

"Oh come on it probably not that bad" Chance says in a hopeful voice

_-Scene Change to on top of the mountain which is like 20 miles high-quality_

"WHAT THE F***" yells Daikon looking down

_-Scene cuts-_

* * *

_-Scene returns-_

All of the campers are looking down with their own frightful faces and eyes size of dinner plates except for Daikon and Shadow looking down like it's nothing and Kat who looks like she doesn't care but under her glasses her eyes are the size of everyone else's, then Deo starts to talk " Ok campers, the rules are simple, you can see 2 circles down there, one is the wider one and as you maybe remember is full of deadly manic man-eating sharks with the addition of a boxing octopus and piranhas then in the smaller circle is the safe zone and maybe the deadly things aren't in there, I really don't know so if you make it congratulations, if you don't well...good luck, now for the second part for every camper that makes it out ALIVE you can get a crate, those crates have items to make a hot tub, the goal for that challenge is to the best awesome hot tub EVVVVER, the team that does gets a amazing hot tub party complete with awesome snacks like chips, cookies, and popcorn, the losers are sending someone home, so hopefully your team gets party, winners of the first challenge gets some carts to carry the crates, losers well you got hands, anyways Fire Monkeys, pick the order of whose going and let's go" The Potatos all sigh at not going first.

Pandora looks over the cliff and then backs up to not fall in "Soooooooo who's going first?" Then Alex pops up to ask "Shouldn't we see like a intern or somebody try this first, I mean they do that in American Ninja Warrior and Fear Factor"

"Uh yeah from trying the other challenges, the stunt interns are in the hospital and they call them professionals, so we are going to have Tyler try this out, right Ty?" Ask Deo

"You do know I don't get paid enough for this right" says Tyler walking over to the edge of the cliff "Just do it man, you remind me of chef from last season" says Deo rolling her eyes, then Tyler looks over, sighs, and jumps off with a loud scream of "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then he splashes innnnnnnnn the danger death zone and comes up spitting water "H-hey guys I made it I'm alive, it's all goo- OW, something bit me OW what is that, WAI-" Tyler is brought under the water by the octopus and then 4 bubbles float up and all the contestants and Deo just look down with eyes as big as a basketball.

**Confessional Box**

**Marcus: Well crap, this is going to suck**

**End of Confessional**

"Um yeah, um we're going to need some rescue interns at the first challenge plz thanks" Deo says into a walkie talkie and then puts it back into her pocket "Sooo yeah Fire Monkeys, um let's go, it's safe" Deo says walking back to her spot.

"Uhhhh ladies first I insist besides my sister she's the last girl to go" says Marcus scooting Alex and him back

"Can I put on my goggle mask plz, I need it" Ask Nate

"Sure whatever, just don't cheat with the circles, they are a big funny part" Deo says calmly

Your kidding right, you know what fine, since none of you guys make since to go down so you can get this over with I'm going...and right now I'm starting to hate my sister for this" Pandora says looking over and then finally jump off "Here I gooooo!" and then landing in the middle of the safe zone

"Oh hey she made it, never mind girls going first I'm going, Geronimooooo" Chance says jumping off but lands on his nuts on a cliff rock and into the safe zone

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH" Everyone says feeling sorry for Chance and his balls, then Chance yells " I'm okkk"

"Welp time for me" says Scar jumping

"let's gooooo" Twyla yells jumping head first which resulting landing on her head on the lighthouse bobbler then landing into the safe zone

"Oh no no no no I can not ruin my hair and makeup" Jessica says backing up

"Are you sure I mean it's not bad" Deo ask while raising a eyebrow

"I re-fuse" Jessica says standing here ground

"Well ok then, for the people who won't go down has to not wear a chicken hat but a baby bonnet" Said Deo showing out the bonnet

"Are you joking, please be joking, you know what fine but just to save my beauty" Jessica says snatching the bonnet and putting it on, Alice is looking over the cliff with a frightful look on her face, not wanting to jump "Uh Alice, are you ok" says Nate walking over, Alice just shakes her head at the cliff side "Um do you want me to come with you, I can if you want?" Ask Nate putting on his goggle mask that he has, then Alex nods her head with a slight blush " Well ok then" Nate says grabbing her hand "On 3 ok, 1, 2, 3!" Nate yells as he and Alice jumps off and lands in the safe zone safely and as they come up Nate had a terrified Alice on his back from the jump and the fact that they are on a boat.

"Now that, that's over, look ouut" says Ritchie jumping down

"Ok then Marcus and Alex you guys are last up, let's go" Says Deo

"Well no point of staying here all day, WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" yells Alex jumping down

"WAIT NO ALEX, dangit she is going to be the end of me, ok here I go" Marcus says running to jump but trips on a rock "Wait, AHHHHHHHHH" Marcus yells, falling out of control and landing in the dea- uh danger zone.

"Marcus you ok!?" says Alex who is on the boat leaning on the edge by her stomach.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yells Marcus who jumps out of the water with a shark biting his butt, in the result of maybe getting some of his Wave dark Blue trunks bit off and Alex just covers her ears, while Marcus runs on to shore trying to get the shark off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, ok ok so that is eight campers for the Monkeys, Potatos let's go" Deo says calming down from laughing.

"Ok so since I am greater than all of you, I'll go first" says Kat walking to the cliff edge

"She's what, oh not on my watch" Shadow says walking up to Kat and shoving her

"What are y- AHHHH" Kat yells falling down into the safe zone then popping up yells "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, SHADOW!"

"Oh shut up!" Shadow yells back and then jumps off too

"KALABOOGAAAAA!" Rebecca yells

"YAAAAAAAAHOOOOO" yells Daikon jumps down in a crisscross position with his arms in the air

"Ok let's do this, AWESOME STYLES" Tad yells but hits a cliff side and lands in the danger zone then comes up swimming fast away from the piranhas "NOT AWESOME NOT AWESOME!" Tad yells very scared

**Confessional Box**

**Tad: I'm so glad, I'm a good swimmer that was so not Awesome**

**End of Confessional**

"I'll go next, in a ballet swan DIVVVVVVVVVE" says Shauna slipping off the cliff and landing in the danger zone then pops out of the water trying to swim away "Ok never mind!"

"YA STUPID KLUTZ, oh my gosh 2 in a row" Kat starts to yell, getting mad at her sucky team

"If my calculations are correct, I should landing in the middle perfectly if I stand here and jump strongly" Piper says doing the math and standing on the tip edge of the cliff, then jumps off to land in the middle perfectly "I knew it, my smarts never fall me"

"Umm are you sure this really that safe I mean I don't want to go to the hospital" Calvin says looking cautiously

"Don't worry man I'll help you" Joshua says getting Calvin a nudge

"Wait no, don't touch ME!" Calvin yells before being nudged falling into the safe zone

"Sorry dude, ok Josh, just JUMMMP!" Joshua yells jumping off

"Um Deo, my gut is telling me not to jump, for my safety" Preston tells Deo, not wanting to jump

"Preston, are you sure I mean if you don't do this your team will lose"

"My safety is more important, than the challenge"

"Well ok then, put on the bonnet, LISTEN UP CAMPERS SINCE PRESTON REFUSES TO JUMP, THE FIRE MONKEYS WIN WITH 8-7!" Deo says through the Bull horn

"YAAAAAAAAAAY" All the Fire Monkeys yells to winning the first challenge and getting the carts

"Are you KIDDING ME!" Kat yells in anger

"Ok Monkeys since you won the first challenge, get your crate and here are your carts, Potatos whelp hopefully you got strong muscles, so lets get going campers" says Deo waiting for the Monkeys.

"WAHOO"

"YEAH"

"LET'S DO THIS" The Monkeys cheer out, while the Potatos groan and start to carry their boxes.

* * *

_-5 Minutes Later-_

"The wheels on the cart goes round and round" The Monkeys start to sing "The Wheels On The Bus" all walking down, except for Marcus who is laying down in the cart with the crates with his bruised butt, with his trunks having a hole in them, in the air, all smiling, while the Potatos are way behind trying to catch up.

"Oh my gosh, this sucks so bad" Daikon says grunting

"Tell me about it, BTW thanks for pushing me Josh" Calvin says in a sarcastic voice

"Sorry dude had too" Josh replies

"It's all your guys fault that we are carrying these" Shadow says with a hiss in her voice

"Or do you mean Shauna, Tad, and especially Preston" Kat growls, giving a glare to them but mainly Preston

"Hey my gut was telling me not to jump, I trust it more than anything, maybe not more than my boyfriend" says Preston

"Whatever just shut up and carry the freaken box, baby" Shadow tells Preston who then rolled his eyes

**Confessional Box**

**Kat: His gut tells him not to jump huh, what if it tells him to not do other things, I think I know who I'm going to vote off**

**-Static-**

**Shadow: A current gay boy is going bye bye**

**End of Confessional**

"Is it me or I'm starting to get hungry again, ooh berries" says Shauna who went over to the wild berries and grabbed some to eat.

"Wait Shauna, I don't think those are safe to eat, we are on a dangerous island ya'know" Joshua told Shauna

"Oh come on Josh, I'm hungry" Shauna said then ate the berries all in one

"No don- you know what never mine" Joshua says giving up on trying to stop here

_-Switches to The Fire Monkeys-_

Twyla looks back to the other team "I do kinda feel sorry for them, we get amazing carts and they got nothing" she says to Jessica

"Forget about them, I need to get this bonnet off before I get hat hair" says Jessica worrying about her hair

"Oh gosh" said Twyla rolling eyes smiling

"Hey guys we're coming up to the cabins" Chance says

"Ok then, let's hurry and get to building team" Nate says, trying to hurry

"Wait for us, dude" says Alex catching up, the Fire Monkeys finally come up to the cabins to get started.

"Welcome Monkeys, glad you could make it first, hope those carts was useful" says Deo who was waiting for the campers in a beach chair and with a lemonade

"So how are we going to open these things" Pandora ask

"Glad you ask, it was also part of the challenge that the team first one here gets hammers" says Deo showing some hammers

"WE'RE HERE!" yells Kat showing up with Shadow and Joshua while the others lag behind catching their breaths

"Well that's good but you guys are too late to get the hammers to open the crates, so you guys are just going to find another way" Deo says while throwing hammers to the Monkeys with one hitting Marcus in the head who was trying to get up.

"WHATS MY LUCK!" Marcus says holding his head and falling down from the cart

"I know right, anyways time to get started campers, you have 30 minutes ok, let's get started, TWEEEEEET" Deo blows a whistle and everyone goes to get started except for Alex who was helping her brother up, the Monkey easily able to open the boxes and got started, the Potatos not so much.

"Ok so how are we going to open these crates" Rebecca ask

"I don't know, if I only had my laser gun right now" Shadow says trying to pull off a plank but then falls and noticed that the crate opened "Who opened this dang crate?" she asked getting up

"It was really simple if you just look at the pattern and knots" Piper says cleaning off her hands

"Well let's hurry up and get this thing started people!" Kat says yelling at everyone

"Yeah, don't tell me what to do" Shadow says shoving her out of the way

"You guys go ahead I'll be doing my own thing" Preston says taking out a book with no one noticing him

_-Switches to the Monkeys-_

"Can one of you pass me a hammer" ask Scar holding up some wood

"Here ya go dude" Ritchie passes a hammer to him then goes to get some nails

"Hey guys how do you start this motor?" Chance says, looking at it from all different angles

"Let me help you with bro" Nate says starting to help out Chance

"Hey Marcus sorry for all your luck, and strangely it all happens around me" Alex says confusingly

"That's why I call you the Black cat sometimes, but thanks" Marcus says picking up the last of the wood planks

"15 more minutes campers" Deo speaks through the Bull Horn

"Come on guys let's finish up" Pandora tells everyone and gets to hammering the wood

_-Switches to the Potatos-_

"Would you guys HURRY UP" Kat says hammering down random places of the wood with a rock "And where is half the team"

"Preston is reading a book, Shauna is laying down over there with Tad helping her, and everyone else is trying to help" Joshua answers

"WAIT WHAT! What is going on with Klutz" Kat ask walking over to where Tad was sitting next to Shauna

"She says her stomach is killing her" Tad answered

"Well by what" Kat asked confused

"Well for my hypothesis, it's maybe from the-" says Joshua walking over to them

"Very baad berries that I aaate" Shauna says groaning, holding her stomach, and completing Joshua's sentence, which made Kat even more annoyed and mad.

"10 minutes campers" Deo says in the bull horn

"You know what we don't have time for this, Shauna suck it up and come on guys" Kat says walking away with Joshua and Tad helping up Shauna

"Piper grab that motor and help me get it on the tub" Shadow ordered

"Ummm yea ok" Piper said slightly annoyed

**Confessional Box**

**Piper: I don't usually take orders but I need them to trust me so I can us them for my plan**

**End of Confessional**

"Campers you have 5 minutes left so you better hurry" Deo says through the bull horn, which made the campers hurry up to finish their tubs, getting the water, starting the motors, finishing the structures, and of all trying not to mess up to get voted off.

_-5 minutes later-_

"Ok campers, time is up" Deo yelled out causing the campers to do their finishing touches on their tubs and to line up to see who wins. Deo first checked out the Monkeys' tub with looked neat and luxurious, then Deo began to check the hot tub knocking on it, sticking her hand in and out of the hot water and gave her result with a smile "This is the most amazing hot tub, I've seen all month" then the Monkeys have a few cheers, next was the Potatos who had the structure with wood everywhere crooked and all **(I'm surprised that the water stayed in)**, it had nails sticking inside and out, the water was hardly even hot, and the motor was smoking, then Deo stuck her hand in and took it out which than crumbled with water everywhere "Yeah, I don't think a hobo would hang out in this tub, which means the FIRE MONKEYS WIN!" all the Monkeys cheered out and the Potatos either groaned or raged out like crap "Ok then Monkeys go to your cabins and get ready a hot tub party and Potatos well I'll meet you at the fire pit so make your choice" Deo says driving away in the go carts while the Monkeys when inside of their cabins getting ready and the Potatos when to walk to the fire pit.

_-Scene Change-_

It's night time now with a couple of tiki torches and the campfire light the place up **(Really just the same place from all the dang seasons) **the campers all sit down on the tree stumps and Shauna has a vomit bucket from her messed up stomach, then Deo begins to speak "Potatos, it is time for you to lip sync for your- oh wait that's Rupaul Drag Race, my bad, anyways Potatos I have a plate full of marshmallows, 9 specifically, and I hope you have made you vote of who is going home."

**Confessional Box**

**Kat: I'm pretty sure there is no question about who I'm voting off -Jabs the stamp onto the paper-**

**-Static-**

**Rebecca: Sorry man you cost us the challenge twice -Stamps paper-**

**-Static-**

**Shauna: Umm ok -Stamps paper-...OH GOSH -Vomits-**

**-Static-**

**Tad:-Stamps paper- Ok got my vote, awesome**

**-Static-**

**Calvin: I fell sorry for doing this but we can't have anymore looses -Stamps paper calmly-**

**End of Confessional (I'm only doing 5 because 10 is way too long)**

"Ok campers I have your votes and if you are safe you will get a marshmallow, Rebecca, Tad, Calvin, Shadow, Kat, Joshua, Piper, and Daikon" they all catch their marshmallows making Preston a little nervous, and Shauna a lot nervous "Shauna and Preston you guys messed up for this team a little, Preston you refused to jump and was reading the whole time the team was building, and Shauna you ate those wild berries which caused you to not help your team and now the last marshmallow goes to" Preston looks with nervousness and Shauna squeezes her bucket.

...

...

...

...

...

...

..."Shauna"

"YEEEEESSS" Shauna yells while catching her marshmallow but then calming down "OH GOSH -Vomits-"

"Ok eww, anyways Preston it's time for go buddy" and Preston just stares with a shocked face "Um Preston" and still nothing "Um ok Tyler going to need some help" Tyler comes over to pick Preston up and lead him to the elimination thingy "For this elimination send off we are going to have the Rocket of Retard, we strap you up and launch you away, so any last words Preston" Preston snaps and blinks at being strapped down "Wait wha-, whats going on!" He starts to blab about.

"Sorry dude but you was voted off so any last words"

"Wha- yeah I mean- WHAAAAAAAAAA" Preston yells as being launched off and all the others yell bye

"Yeah he was taking too long, anyways Potatos time for you to hit the shack and hopefully the Monkeys cheering won't bother you" Deo laughs which resulted in getting glares from them all.

_-Scene Change-_

"Yahooooo" Alex yells jumping into the tub with everyone laugh and Nate, Twyla, and Chance are doing a victory dance to some music, with all kind of snacks and the Potatos walk by, which Jessica noticed "Hey you guys, sorry you didn't get the party" she says laughing with the others.

"Oh shut up, cause this is not over" Shadow says punching a tree, knocking it down then walking away

**Confessional Box**

**Shadow: This war has just begun (Shadow says with a evil glare in her eye)**

**End of Confessional**

Then the camera zooms out to see Deo standing against a tree "That's all for this time folks, will the Potatos make a comeback, or will the Monkeys keep their winning streak, and who will be the next voted off, find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA MISKI ISLAND!"

* * *

**Votes:**

**Rebecca-Preston**

**Shauna-Preston**

**Kat-Preston**

**Tad-Preston**

**Calvin-Preston**

**Piper-Preston**

**Preston-Shauna**

**Shadow-Preston**

**Daikon-Preston**

**Joshua-Shauna**

**Votes Counted Up:**

**Preston-8**

**Shauna-2**

**Thank gosh this is done, again guys so very for the delay I've just been having a Giant Writers Block, family business, getting back from Orlando, it's just been alot for me so go easy on me, buuuuuut as I promised I didn't abandon the fanfic and I'll never will, so plz Read and Review, if you can make fan art that would be awesome and I will see you later.**

**P.S. sorry to the Preston creator but he had to go, it's not my fault its the challenge's**

**I Like Potatos :)**


	7. Slot Fight

**Hello all you people of earth welcome back to another chapter and you should just get used to me not updating for a while because my brain doesn't function right for coming up with ideas, we can all agree that writer's block sucks, so I have huge writer's block and I have a lot of things going on school year, anyways** **here is something else I need to tell you.**

**_THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT SO READ- I need the people who sent me characters, to send me via PM or reveiw, what what their character's secrets are, like just 3 or 2 is good but more is awesome, so if you could do that, that will be amazing, it's for a chapter, thank you for that_**

** Anyways again, if you can make fan art, I will finally realize that I'm special and plz enjoy**

* * *

_Last time on Total Drama Miski Island, The campers got ready for their first challenge, jumping off a 20 mile high mountain and landing in the safe zone, The Monkeys won the challenge and got some rewards for the second challenge, building a awesome hot tub, and because of the lacking team members helping out, The Potatos lost both challenges and the hot tub party, so for their vote, poor Preston had to go. So what will be the the next challenge? Who will be the next voted off camper? And what else drama will go on, find out on TOTAL DRAMA MISKI ISLAND!_

_-INTRO-_

The day all starts at 10 in the morning with all the campers awake, except for a certain DJ, hanging out getting ready for the next terror they have to face. Alex and Chance are making jokes with Marcus just watching his sister, Pandora, Scar, and Ritchie are talking about plans for the team and what possible events could happen, Kat and Shadow are fighting about who would be leader of the team, Piper is at the cabin making a plan for her team to win, Joshua, Calvin, Tad, and Daikon are talking about things in life, and Rebecca and Alice are playing music with their guitar and saxophone, while Shauna is dancing to it and Nate is bobbing his head to the music humming to the beat.

_-With Alex, Marcus, and Chance-_

"- Pikachu, Mudkip, -" He stopped to take a breath. "- annnnd Squirtle" Chance list, while taking a breather.

"Well you have listed 178 Pokemon which is not even close to 718." says Alex giving Chance his results

"Well you can't blame him, that's a lot of Pokemon to remember" Marcus says laying down closing his eyes "Anyways, what do think the challenge is going to be this time, Bear fighting? Poison swimming? Justin Bieber listening?" he says listing all the worst challenges ever.

"Well let's just have hope, that it's an easy challenge" Chance answers Marcus

_-Switches To Kat and Shadow-_

"Why should you be the leader, I have more leader skills then you!" yells Shadow

"No you don't, in fact I'm greater than everyone on this dang island!" Kat yells back, getting really angry

"No your not, I am!" Shadow says with twice the anger but stops went she got an idea and smirked to herself "You know what how about this, since I'm feeling greatful today, we'll let the WHOLE team decide tomorrow" Shadow said calmly

"Ok fine but everyone will be smart enough to pick me" Kat says walking away

"Not on my watch" Shadow says to herself with a evil chuckle watching Kat walk away

_-Switches To Pandora, Scar, and Ritchie-_

"So what do you think is today's torture attraction" says Ritchie sarcastically, walking along with Pandora and Scar "Cause if it has to do with jumping at a 50,000,000 mile height, I WILL LOSE IT!" he continues, starting to actually lose it.

"Calm down Rich, we still got time to enjoy our painless freedom til the next-" Pandora starts to say before being cut off

"Campers please head to the little outing with the river and slot machine for your next challenge" A mic announced

"I believe our freedom is over for now" Scar speaks, with the addition of Ritchie groaning

**Confessional Box**

**Ritchie: Is it weird that I'm already sick of this island a little bit**

**End of Confessional**

"Well I better get going" Pandora says walking back to her cabin

"Where are you going?" Scar asks

"Well me, Alice, and Alex agreed to help each other wake up Twyla, if shes still sleep and to my guess she probably is" Pandora answers

"Ok, meet you at the challenge" Ritchie says walking away with Scar

_-10 Minutes Later-_

All the campers are at the challenge area wait for Deo, in the area is a huge slot machine with 3 slots, right now showing a picture of a balloon sword, a old wooden bridge over a rushing river, and a rope wrapped around to legs. After about 5 minutes Deo appears by swinging on a vine and landing perfectly then begins to talk "Welcome campers to your second challenge called Slot Fight! Now you must be wondering DEO, how do we play slot fight?"

"Yeah no dip" Kat interrupted

"Anyways" Deo says annoyed at being cut off "Slot Fight is a new challenge of this season, the way you play is as you can see here we have a giant slot machine with the 3 slots but this is different you see the first slot will show you weapon as like this picture of a balloon sword or it could be a beehive on a stick, a giant pencil, we have at least 20, weapons so who knows, the next slot will show your location of where you'll be fighting on like a old bridge which is just down north over this river, a boulder falling mountain, and 10 more, then the last slot will show you what condition you'll be in like you legs tied together, your strongest eye blind folded, using one foot to balance, and 20 more to go".

Deo says with all the contestants looking worried about what will happen next then Deo continued "so that are the conditions now for how this is actually going to work, I have two top hats right here on a mini table with your names in its each one is your team colors, the Red one for the Fire Monkeys, then Brown for the Exploding Potatos, if I pull your name come up and I will pull this lever then the slots will spin and land on your conditions but each team get 2 re-spins once one team uses theirs, the other team can't use theirs that team and when your spins are used up then...well too bad, anyways once the slot part is finished Tyler will drive you to your location, give you your weapon, and put you in your conditions, each location has a platform and if you push your opponent off the platform you win but can only use you weapon, no melee attacks, anyways EVERY camper will get a turn and Potatos since you have one less camper, one of you have to go two times, so when everyone has gone, the team with the most points will win but if it ends in a tie we'll have a tie breaker, oh man that was a lot of info" Deo finally finishes.

"Wow this is an interesting challenge" Tyler says amazed at the rules

"I know right heh heh" Deo says laughing

"Well This Sucks!" Rebecca said loudly

"Um are the weapons that we're going to use or the environment we'll be in, like will um kill us maybe because if so I did not sign up for this" Calvin worries

"Don't worry Cal, everything will be fine" Alex smiles at him

"Uh yeah yeah thanks for that beautiful I mean Alex" Calvin says nervously while blushing

**Confessional Box**

**Calvin: Is it me or Alex is looking like really pretty today, wait don't tell me I'm, aw but she's on the opposite team, but she's so beautiful...man my brain is hurting**

**End of Confessional**

"You will all be fine I mean the Bees might sting, the pencil might prick, and others might do other things but they won't kill, the producers won't let me anyways, so let's get started, everyone gather around, I will pull two names out and that will let us continue" says Deo, pulling out a name from the Red hat and the Brown hat "First people up is Twyla from the Monkeys and Kat from the Potatos" Twyla and Kat comes up with Kat glaring at Twyla for the earlier happening **[Read the 2nd chapter] **"Let's pull the switch" Deo does exactly that and the slots spin landing on giant boxing gloves, a shark in water, one leg up "Ok, you'll be fighting with huge boxing gloves, over shark infested waters, on one leg, so Tyler drive them their location and we'll be watching you from this giant flat screen TV" Deo shows game show style.

"Awesome" Tad said

Kat and Twyla went with Tyler to get ready by 2 minutes, they was at their location, got on to the wooden platform, and Tyler got out the weapons, 2 sets of boxing gloves, one pair Red for Twyla and another Brown pair for Kat, then Tyler taped one of their legs to their back which got Twyla confused "So what is the tape for?"

"Oh that is to make sure no one cheats their way out" Tyler answers finishing taping Kat's leg

"That's right Ty" A mic said

The mic continues "The way this works is that you have to knock down your opponent off the platform into the sharks to win, but to let you know the sharks are smart enough to shake the platform, so watch out for that, remember you can only use your weapons ok, on your mark" Kat cracks her neck "Get set" Twyla cracks her knuckles "Go!" Kat instantly runs after Twyla and starts to try punch her but Twyla dodges them with a lot of too close hits, the sharks was shaking the platform very roughly making the girls start to tumble over so they can have their lunch. When Twyla regained her balance, she sent a hard punch to Kat's stomach which made her very very ticked** [Like literately fire in her eyes]**, and with that Kat held nothing back with punching Twyla and sent a punch right in the kisser and knocked her into the shark water.

"And with that, Kat wins the first challenge, making the Potatos in the lead" The mic announce, while back with Deo the Potatos are cheering "Now let's check to see if Twyla is ok"

And back with Twy and Kat, it's been 5 minutes Twyla hasn't came back up yet "Hey yo, is the wimp ok" Kat asked getting a tiny bit worried, but just as she mentioned her, Twyla came up breathing hard and swimming as fast as she can back to land, and after catching her breath she yelled "THAT WAS AWESOME and painful".

"Ok well then, Tyler bring them back and well get the next two started" Deo said through the mic.

_-10 mins later-_

Twyla and Kat got back to the others, with Twy in a towel "Ok let's move to the next two competitors" Deo said putting her hands in the two hats "Rebecca from the Potatos and Scar from the Monkeys, so guys come up here and let me pull the lever" The two came up and Deo pulled the switch, spinning, spinning, spinning until landing on Sling Shots and Rocks, Tree top location, and One eye covered "Ohhh a perfect weapon for the perfect condition, if you don't know how to aim right" This got Rebecca and Scar nervous "Dont worry the rocks are just pebbles, so Tyler drive them to their location." 5 minutes later Rebecca and Scar were at their location slightly tired from climbing the huge ladder"Ok guys here are your slingshots, rocks, and Eye patches, hurry and get ready" Tyler says giving them their items and climbing back down from the tree tops.

"Ok campers on 3 you'll start the fight alright" The Mic said, Rebecca and Scar got ready "3, 2... 1!" Both Scar and Rebecca started firing their rocks trying their best to aim, both missing or getting each other's body a bit, then there was a moment where Scar stopped for a second and closed his eye trying to focus, and at that moment Rebecca had a perfect target lock, she pulled back her slingshot, but before she could shoot, Scar eye snapped open and pulled back and launched the rock with quick speed hitting Rebecca in the head hard enough to make her lose her balance and fall off the tree tops and into the water below.

The Mic announced "And the Monkeys win a round making this game a tie so far" Scar headed down the ladder and went over where Tyler was helping out Rebecca out of the water.

_-5 Minutes Later-_

The game went on, Daikon vs Nate they had Bee hives **(With bee's in them) **on a stick, on a mountain, covered in honey, with Nate winning making the score 2 **(Monkeys)** to 1** (Potatos)**, Joshua vs Marcus having balloon swords, on separate totem poles close together, and squirrels in their shirts, and Joshua won that one making the score 2 to 2.

"Lets see who's going next" Deo pulled out two names "Jessica and Piper, come on up" Piper came up while Jessica was looking at herself in the mirror "Um Jess, it's time for you to come up" Deo said confusingly

"Wait what, I can't go next it will ruin my beauty unless, oh Chance would you be a cutie and go for me" Jessica asked

"S-sure Jessica" Chance said lovestruck by Jessica's beautyfulness

"Nuh uh Nutley, it's Jessica's turn get yo butt up here girl" Deo said sternly

"Fine fine" Jessica said giving up and walking up to Deo

"And by the way, my name's Chance actually" Chance said nicely

"Don't care, your Nutley to me, anyways let's pull the lever" Deo pulled the lever and it spun until landing on Oil balloons, metal platform on one totem, making it very tipable, and a sleeping skunk on the head "Oooooo this is going to be gooooo, you guys got possibly the worst combination ever" Deo said smiling, Piper and Jessica were both very very worried if they would win or not.

**Confessional Box**

**Piper: Ok my team is counting on me to win this, so if I come up with a pefect strategy, I'll be able to use both of our items for my advantage**

**-Static-**

**Jessica: I swear if I get oil in my hair, I'm sueing Deo for everything she got**

**End of Confessional**

_-5 Minutes later-_

Jessica and Piper were trying to keep the platform balance but that was very hard with the weight difference, having a skunk in their hair, and trying not to burst the balloons "Ew ew ew ew why does a skunk have to be in my perfect hair" Jessica complained

"Seriously could you go 5 minutes without worrying about your looks" Piper said rolling her eyes

"Easy for you to say, nerd"

"Ok enough chitchat girls time for battle , so what you got are water balloons filled with oil instead of Water and you need to throw enough to get your opponent of the platform or make em slip themselves, so get ready" the Mic announced, Piper got ready but Jessica was focusing on her nails " Ready set GO!" Jessica was oblivious to the battle starting until Piper threw a Oil balloon headshot at her, and that crossed it "OH MY GAD, YOU IDIOT DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO DO THIS" Jessica yelled getting very pissed

"I think I crossed the line" Piper said to herself

"Yeah I think you did" the Mic said

At that point Jessica was on a rampage throwing oil balloons at every angle trying to hit Piper who was having way too man close calls and body hits, at that point both skunks woke up and sprayed out of panic and fear, which got into the girls eyes, then Jessica did a stupid thing of aiming between them and having oil spill every where and then both girls fell off the form, Jessica having a head first and Piper with a belly flop. "Oh shoot, and it is over with a tie so both teams are still neck and neck... and can somebody help them especially Piper" the Mic said, Piper had her head to the side, half in the water with her mouth open looking like her soul is trying to escape, Jessica was just struggling to see where she was going trying to swim.

_-15 minutes later-_

"Ok while Piper is at the paramedics, cause boy did that belly flop did a number on her, let us continue" Deo said, next was Calvin and Ritchie having paintball guns, on top of a giant thin frozen lake, and a 20 pound dumbbell on their belts, Ritchie winning that one and Calvin just making a art piece out of him making the score 4 **(Monkeys)** to 3 **(Potatos)**, then it was Tad and Alice with fireworks launchers, around sleeping bears, and wearing kooky glasses messing up their eyesight so badly, Tad winning that 4 - 4, Shauna and Pandora with tennis rackets, in a bat cave, and on roller skates, Pandora won 5 - 4, then it was Chance and Shadow with dart guns, underwater, and with crabs in their suits, Shadow of course winning in a second that making the game a tie, the only person who didn't go was Alex. "Ok Alex come on up, since the Potatos are one teammate short, somebody is going to go again, and that will be" Deo put her hand into the Brown hat scrabbling it up to make this a good one "... Shadow come on up, your going again" Shadow and Alex looked at each other and Alex swore she could see Shadows dark soul from her eyes which terrified her.

"You guys will be having frying pans, on the dock, and tied together shoe laces, oh how I hated that back in school" Deo said already pulling the lever

_-5 Minutes later-_

"Ok so are you guys ready" the Mic asked, Shadow looking like this will be no sweat, and Alex looking like she needs new underwear "3 set 1 GO!" Shadow was already running to Alex and Alex dodged trying to hit Shadow but easily missing, but got to hit her in the gut and head but that hardly did squat, cause then Shadow hit Alex hard enough in the head to get a K.O., Alex was just not moving "And it's a K.O. the Potatos won the Second challenge of the season!" Shadow did a victory yell but then looked at Alex still not moving "Can we get this wimp a Paramedic" she said.

"OK Shadow, Tyler will come and get you all the other Potatos head back to the mess hall you get a victory dessert, Monkeys you head to the camp fire" The Mic announced

-_Switches to Elimination Area-_

Both teams were at the camp fire and the Potatos was chowing down on some icecream sundaes "Now Monkeys you did your best this challenge but it wasn't good enough" Deo said

"Can you plz explain why we're here" Shauna asked

"You'll see, anyways Monkeys hope you voted carefully"

**Confessional Box**

**Pandora: Ok this girl is useless she needs to go -stamps-**

**-Static-**

**Alex: Sorry J -Stamps-**

**-Static-**

**Ritchie: Had one job, one job -Stamps carelessly**

**-Static-**

** Chance: I guess this person will do -Stamps-**

**-Static-**

**Jessica: (looking at self in the mirror)**

**End of Confessional**

"The following are safe Pandora, Alice, Ritchie, Scar, Nate, Marcus, Twyla, and Chance" Deo says giving them their marshmallows "Alex and Jessica, it's just between you guys, Alex you did give a weak answer to the headshot to the head"

"Hey you can't blame me" Alex said defensively

"Actually I can't, it did look like it was hard as crap, and Jessica you are way to focus on others doing your work and your looks, but only one of you are going home and that is" Alex is sucking her thumb, and Jessica is trying not to bite her perfectly manicured nails "NOBODY!"

"WHAT!" everyone yells, even with some of the Potatos dropping their spoons

"Yep nobody is going home but Jessica since you got the most votes, your the girl switching teams with Piper, your own opponent"

"What Why" Piper asked confusingly

"Cause you were her opponent, it's only fair, now both of you pack up and which cabins, rest of the Monkeys head for your cabins and Potatos go finish your Sundaes, everyone have a good night" Deo says walking away.

_-Switches to girl Monkeys cabin-_

Piper walks in with her bags looking at her bed and the new teammates "Hey Piper!" Alex says scaring Piper half to death

"Please don't do that again" Piper asks

"Sorry about her, she's full on sugar it seems" Pandora says

"No it's just that I ate 15 box's of macaroni" Alex says

"Right, anyways you guys are a lot welcoming then my last team" Piper says unpacking

"Oh really then I wonder how Jessica is doing" Twyla asks with Alex nodding her head in agreement

_-Switches to girl Potatoes Cabin-_

"Ok new girl let me get 2 things straight first of the bed in the back is MINE, second I'm team leader of this team of wimps" Shadow says to Jessica who was walking in.

"No I'm team leader" Kat says

"Whatever you say" Shadow says

"Ok then well I'm just going to go to sleep" Jessica says

"Sorry About Them, They Do Not Like Each Other!" Rebecca says

"Yeah um could you not be so loud, I already miss my old team" Jessica says with Kat and Shadow arguing the rest of the night.

"So the Potatos win this time, but will they the next, or will the Monkeys come back on top, what will Jessica and Piper be like with their new teams, will more relationships be made, and who will be next voted, find out next time on Total Drama Miski Island!" Deo says at the Slot Machine.

* * *

**Oh My Gosh it's finally done, I can't believe it after 2,000 years, it's done but anyways I hope you enjoyed and hopefully the next chapter will not that long but I said HOPEFULLY so I won't guarantee it, but here are the votes:**

**Alice - Jessica**

**Alex - Jessica**

**Chance - Jessica**

**Nate - Jessica**

**Scar - Jessica**

**Pandora - Jessica**

**Ritchie - Alex**

**Jessica - Alex**

**Marcus - Twyla**

**Twyla - Jessica**

**Votes Counted up:**

**Jessica-7**

**Alex-2**

**Twyla-1**

**Lolololol, sorry I just needed to but anyways that is all and don't forget to leave review and fan art will be awesome too just saying, but anyways I'll see you guys later**

**P.S. see nobody left so don't kill me plz**

**I Like Potatos :)**


	8. I'm Sorry

I'm really sorry for this, I really am but I'm not going to be writing this Fanfic anymore because I just don't think I'm good enough to type stories with other people's OCs, and what I mean by that is that I try to get everyone's OC exactly how they like it but it just doesn't work and so I decided to take a break from that.

I'm also dealing with school and home stuff so wish me luck with that, and the fact that I can be really lazy but not by choice, it's a body problem, was also very concerning with me typing my Fanfics so yeah.

I will be still making Fanfics, just with my OCs so I won't get struggled on how to write them, this is to make me a better Fanfic writer. I will return to this Fanfic with some of the same and some different Characters but for now, Total Drama Miski Island is now on Hiatus.

I'm super sorry and Thank you for Understanding.

-TheGamingMonkey


End file.
